To See with Different Sight
by AlexandriteSky
Summary: It started with a hairband. Sesshomaru is feared by his peers for his frightening appearance and venomous personality, but he finds that not all are affected - Kagome, in particular, is immune to his antics as she floats in and out of his grasp. What will he do with this maddening attraction, and how will he bind her to his side? AU SesshxKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any kind of profit from writing these silly little fics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started with a hairband.

The item in question went flying without explanation, soaring gracefully through the air before striking an unsuspecting inu-youkai square in the face. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the offensive item, the temperature around him dropping significantly as students scrambled away faster than startled kittens.

Despite their muted whispers, Sesshomaru could clearly hear each word that was being uttered. It pleased him greatly to hear the fear in their voices, signifying that he had not yet lost any face over the ridiculousness of the situation.

"_Did somebody seriously just…?"_

"_Sesshomaru-sama's eyes are so scary!"_

"_Somebody's going to die today…"_

Finally, he stooped down to pick up the unpleasant hair accessory, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he observed the childish nature of what he held. Attached to the hairband was a rather peculiar looking bead shaped into the image of the ugliest cat he had ever seen, its appalling appearance emphasized by fat cheeks and slanted, yellow eyes.

Though he didn't allow it to show on the outside, the proud Sesshomaru was completely and utterly baffled.

Just what kind of person would _willingly_ wear such a thing?

He was not surprised to see that no one had come forth to lay claim on the disagreeable accessory. Be it out of fear of retribution or humiliation, his accoster was wise to remain hidden; Sesshomaru's wrath was deep and unforgiving when invoked, and he did not take to insults kindly.

His lips parted in a feral sneer that sent the few remaining students who had been brave enough to stick around running.

There was nowhere in the world that was safe from Sesshomaru when his anger was provoked.

This fact only stood firmer when it was his curiosity that had been roused instead.

One sniff of the hairband imprinted its scent into his memory, and Sesshomaru used this to lead him back into the school building. Whoever the hairband belonged to was hiding on the third floor, and the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth turned down in distaste upon realizing that the perpetrator was from his foolish half-brother's grade.

The annoying hanyou never failed to leave a sour taste on his tongue.

"_Buyo_! Oh thank goodness!"

A flash of glossy raven-hair was the only warning Sesshomaru received before a small female crashed into him, effectively sending both of them toppling to the ground much to the inu-youkai's horror. He glared upwards, ready to gut the human bitch that had _dared _to touch his person but froze as his eyes met dazzling cerulean that sparkled far brighter than any gem he had ever seen in his father's horde of treasures.

The girl looked equally shocked as she met his gaze, but her trance was broken the moment her eyes fell to the charm in his grip.

It took Sesshomaru a shameful few moments to recollect himself, and by that time the girl had already pushed herself off of his chest in favor of grabbing at the hairband that he had previously been clenching in his hand.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She chanted softly, rocking back and forth on her heels with the odd trinket clasped against her chest. "I thought I lost it forever when it went flying out the window!"

"…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed murderously at the clueless human, whose face flushed furiously upon realizing the predicament she had caused. With a squeak she climbed off of his legs, the tips of her ears turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Ah gomen!" she instantly bowed deeply, raven tresses spilling down her slim figure. "I got too excited when I saw you holding my hairband – it's very precious to me."

_Precious?_ Sesshomaru's brow cocked. _That ugly thing?_

The girl seemed to sense his thoughts and smiled mysteriously in response.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." She stated casually, brushing off her skirt.

"Hn." The silver-haired man snorted. _Ridiculous._

The girl cast him an amused glance. "I don't need you to agree with me for it to be true." She giggled, her laughter light and airy. "Just let me thank you for now for not tossing it away."

Sesshomaru gave a sneer of disgust. He hadn't come here for the bitch's gratitude; he had come to find the cause of his irritation and punish it accordingly. Now that he had her in front of him, however, Sesshomaru found himself at a loss for what to do next.

He started as Kagome suddenly pressed her face near his, sparkling azure eyes trained upon him accompanied by full pink lips that were much too close for comfort.

"Why, the rumors are all wrong!" she exclaimed, leaning back. "You're eyes aren't scary at all – they're _beautiful_!"

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped in an uncharacteristic manner as the girl giggled once again.

"Here." She said, grabbing his hand and dropping the hair band onto his palm. "It's yours now."

"What idiocy is this?" the silver-haired man demanded, finally finding his voice as he stared down at the ridiculous hair accessory that had been mercilessly taunting him for the past few minutes.

"For your hair." The girl smiled warmly. "Who knows; maybe you'll be able to see something you've never seen before!"

The bell rang just as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest her stupidity, and the girl gave him an apologetic smile as she turned to leave.

"Goodbye, savior-san!" she called over her shoulder. "Take good care of Buyo for me!"

Sesshomaru was left to stare at the hairband in his hands, wondering to himself what exactly had just transpired.

He pocketed the hair trinket with a snort.

_Ridiculous._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Please let me know if I should continue! Feedback is always highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

AlexandriteSky: Many thanks to **Devilgirl4, lilithblood, xadren, LoveInTheBattleField, ShadowXMoonlight, write more soon, Guest, FireCrackingShrimpEater, HiddenFaces, and Sabu-chan **for your lovely reviews! Once I saw your feedback I immediately went and wrote this next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"Half-breed. I require your assistance."

Inuyasha almost shot out of his chair at the sound of his brother's voice, so shocked was he to see Sesshomaru leaning against the doorway to his room. At home, there was an unspoken agreement to ignore each other's existences, having been established after their parents had threatened to castrate both of them should they have to pay for one more broken wall/window/door.

"Bastard." The hanyou snarled reflexively, before backtracking upon realizing that no insult had actually been made. "Sesshomaru." He greeted again with forced cordiality.

No matter how much he despised his brother, Inuyasha couldn't resist the overwhelming curiosity that consumed him.

It wasn't often that the 'great' Sesshomaru stooped down to the level of asking for _his _help. Inuyasha was more than willing to stifle his animosity for the greater goal of seeing what kind of monstrosity was capable of troubling his older brother.

"What's up?" he asked awkwardly when his brother continued to do nothing but stare at him with narrow, calculating eyes. With a glint something came shooting at him, and it struck him between the eyes with pinpoint accuracy.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLE!" the hanyou roared, rubbing the sore area and snatching Sesshomaru's choice of weapon off the floor, which was revealed to be a deadly…

…hairband?

Not only was it a hairband, but it was the _ugliest_ hairband Inuyasha had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

_Was that supposed to be a __**cat**__?_

Just why was such a thing in his brother's possession?

Sesshomaru took great pains to be a perfectionist, and it was in his nature to immediately incinerate things that did not please him (_"MOM. SESSHOMARU __**BLEW UP MY FUCKING CAR **__AGAIN!_). The fact that this hairband was still _intact_ was an entire mystery in itself.

"Um…" Inuyasha began, rage subsiding due to the need of an explanation for this newest development. "So…_what the fuck _is this?"

"…" Sesshomaru stared down at him.

"…" Inuyasha glared back.

"…"

"…"

"…It's a hairband."

A vein throbbed in Inuyasha's forehead. "I KNOW THAT, ASSHOLE!" he screeched.

Sesshomaru's brow rose. "Then why ask? Foolish half-breed. You have the mental capacity of the chair you're standing next to."

Inuyasha forced down the fist that had subconsciously been formed to punch the other in the face.

"I'm ignoring that comment because I've made the conscious decision to be mature." The hanyou ground out, inwardly complimenting himself for his self-restraint. He had really come a long way over the years! "But I'm not doing jack-shit for you until you explain to me what this is all about."

A rare look of uncertainty flashed across Sesshomaru's face and Inuyasha concealed a grin.

Yup, this was _definitely_ going to be worth the torture of being in his brother's presence.

"…It's a hairband." The older brother attempted again, but was instantly shot down by a curt wave of Inuyasha's hand.

"Nope. I'm not asking _what _it is, I'm asking _why_ you have it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't have all day to wait for you to finish your inner conversation with your pride, jackass."

Sesshomaru's youki flared, but Inuyasha was unimpressed. Though his older brother presented a rather intimidating image, having to face him every day had allowed Inuyasha to build up immunity to his death glares and murderous aura.

The fact that their parents were downstairs helped a bit as well.

As the silver-haired youkai continued to mull over the dilemma of how to present his situation, Inuyasha took the time to finally take a good look at the hairband he had previously dismissed. It was as obnoxious as he remembered it to be, but something about the cat's grouchy expression now struck a chord of familiarity in his mind. He leaned over it with a frown, willing himself to remember where he had seen such a hairband before.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, caramel eyes widening in surprise. "Isn't this Kagome's? I'd recognize that weird cat…thing…anywhere! Why the fuck do you have this!?"

With a gust of wind Inuyasha found himself alone once again, the hairband he had just been holding now absent from his hand. The door slammed loudly signifying Sesshomaru's exit, leaving the hanyou behind in a mess of confusion and irritation.

"SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the house, shaking its very foundation. "GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU ASS!"

Downstairs, their parents smiled at each other as they delicately sipped their cups of tea.

"It's great to see our boys getting along." Izayoi commented amiably.

"That it is." Her spouse agreed, and they clinked their cups together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! Seeing your feedback is the greatest motivation to get these chapters out quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

AlexandriteSky: Thank to everybody who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fic! A great big shout out to: **Princess Miele, sesschanfan, write more soon, the-clumsy-one, Devilgirl4, HiddenFaces, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Sabu-chan, and LoveInTheBattleField **for your wonderful reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"Eh?" Sango blinked. "Kagome, where did Buyo go?"

Her friend's hand instinctively reached upwards and ghosted across the bare area in her hair before it returned to her side accompanied by a gleeful smile.

"I gave him away." Kagome answered, pretty cerulean eyes sparkling as she turned to look out of the classroom window.

Sango gaped at her friend's calm demeanor.

"You…_gave him away_!?" she repeated dumbly.

Kagome merely nodded in response, and Sango stared at her for a moment before heaving a deep sigh. Though Kagome had been her best friend for over four years now, she sometimes still found it hard to read what the other girl was thinking. Kagome had a smile for every situation, no matter what it was; sometimes, Sango wondered if her friend could even remember how to express her own concerns.

"And?" she prompted warily at last. "Who did you give him to?"

The other girl tapped her pencil against her lips thoughtfully. "…A puppy." She answered, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

Sango was faced with the challenging decision of choosing between strangling her best friend and taking her to the doctor to get her cranium examined. Oblivious to her friend's inner conflict, Kagome flashed Sango another dazzling smile, and the taller girl collapsed against her seat in a sign of surrender.

_As unfair as it was, there was just no winning against Kagome._

The girl lived life at her own pace and had a tendency to drag the ones around her into it as well.

Seeing her friend's drained form, Kagome's expression switched to concern, and she pressed their foreheads together gently.

"Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly, drawing back once she was convinced her friend wasn't supporting a fever. "You don't look too well."

"It's nothing. I just can't keep up with you anymore." Sango chuckled, pushing her friend away.

The raven-haired girl blinked. "…But I'm not trying to go anywhere." Kagome frowned.

"Hai, hai." Her friend laughed, shaking her head. "Everything's okay as long as you're happy, Kagome."

Her friend shot her a sidelong glance. "You're strange, Sango."

_Says the girl who just gave away her most prized possession to a 'puppy', _Sango mused though she kept her thoughts to herself. Kagome seemed fine with it, so she was fine with it as well.

"Everything's _not _fine, wench."

The new voice surprised them both, and they turned to find Inuyasha scowling down at them menacingly. Sango tensed at what she perceived as a threatening atmosphere, but Kagome merely cocked her head to the side as she stared quizzically up at the new speaker.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You gave your hairband to my _brother_. That's what's wrong." Inuyasha deadpanned, invoking a gasp of surprise from Sango who had been listening.

"Kagome, you can't be _serious_." She demanded, turning to her friend. "You gave Buyo to _Sesshomaru_?"

The raven-haired girl looked back and forth between her two friends, obviously uncertain as to why they were making such a big deal out of her decision.

"…Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

Sango face-palmed and suddenly understood (and agreed with) Inuyasha's ire.

"Kagome." She stated flatly. "He's a demon."

"So are half of the students at this school!" Kagome's brows furrowed stubbornly.

"Not a literal – ! Oh for goodness sake." Sango sighed. "Haven't you heard the rumors? He's a heartless bastard who only acts out of self-interest. Nothing good will come from involving yourself with such a person!"

"…He's also blown up my car multiple times." Inuyasha added rather unhelpfully.

"Sesshomaru found Buyo and returned him to me." Kagome replied mulishly, the corners of her mouth twisting downwards. "If it wasn't for him, I would have never been able to find Buyo again!"

"You could have always asked me, ya know." Inuyasha huffed, feeling insulted. "I still have a damn good nose, remember?"

There was a moment when Kagome simply stared at him, the idea clearly occurring to her for the first time.

"Regardless." She resumed, dismissing his statement with a jerk of her chin (Inuyasha looked down gloomily at being so easily overlooked). "I appreciated the gesture and thought Buyo might be better off with him."

Inuyasha snorted disbelievingly. "I don't know where you got the crazy idea from, but my brother doesn't need nor want a hairband." He shook his head. "If it's important to you, Kags, I advise you to get it back from him before he trashes it. That's the kind of asshole he is."

"I think you're both just being silly." Kagome grumbled, rolling her eyes. "And overdramatic." She added when Sango opened her mouth to protest.

"Well, don't come crying to me when he disappoints you." Inuyasha sneered.

"Eh?" Kagome's brow furrowed. "I don't think I've ever run crying to you before? I'm glad we're such good friends though, Inuyasha!"

"It's a figure of speech!" the hanyou scowled, jamming his hands into his pockets. He stomped away, muttering about confusing bitches underneath his breath as Sango leaned forward and rested her cheek on top of her desk.

"I feel tired." She confessed to Kagome, who was once again gazing at her concernedly. "I don't think my brain can take any more excitement for the day."

The raven-haired girl pouted as her best friend dozed off.

Just why was everybody being so difficult today?

"Kagome." Eri called from the front of the room, her face painted a deathly white color.

"Hm?" the girl in question responded, her chin propped on top of her hands.

"Sesshomaru wants to see you in the hallway." Eri whispered before promptly passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Next chapter: Sesshy and Kagome finally meet again! Review and it shall happen! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to: **Hattaru, KillerBunnySwag, HiddenFaces, FireCrackingShrimpEater, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, write more soon, Sabu-chan, Kristina. .3, Kenjo, sesschanfan, LoveInTheBattleField, darksilvercloud, PrincessMiele, and Maracuya-Chan** for your reviews! Nothing is more motivating!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stalked up the entrance of his brother's classroom, his sudden appearance startling the two girls who had been having a casual conversation up until the moment of his arrival. They jumped out of his path as if burned, both of them stammering fiercely as they fought to regain their composure after his sudden decision to grace the 3rd floor hallway with his presence.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama." One greeted shyly while the other girl kept her gaze determinedly lowered to the ground.

The inu youkai snorted at their spineless display.

"You have a classmate named Kagome." He stated curtly, earning him confused glances from both females.

"H-hai." The same girl from before answered nervously, her eyes remaining trained upon Sesshomaru's face but lifting no higher than his mouth. She answered with hardly passable courage, but the inu youkai found her attempts ineffective and a waste of his precious time.

The handsome silver-haired man dismissed the female's shy attention with disinterest. "Tell her that I would have words." Sesshomaru commanded, molten eyes piercing through her as if daring her to disobey.

The girl remained frozen, her mouth opening and closing as she stared up with Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"_What are you doing?" _her friend whispered urgently, tugging on her arm. _"Come on, let's go!"_

"But-" the girl protested, her eyes bashfully traveling back to Sesshomaru. _"This is the first time Sesshomaru's ever talked to me!"_ she whispered back.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to melt her into lovely puddle of acid, along with her foolish fantasies.

Was it _that _easy to forget that he was a superior inu youkai with a sharp sense of hearing?

For heaven's sake, he had _fur_ draped around his shoulder.

Simply unacceptable.

"Does your mouth solely exist to flap needlessly or will you finally put it to good use by doing as I said?" he snarled, having no patience whatsoever for foolishness.

The girl looked as if he had just slapped her across the face (as if he would ever commit such a gentle crime).

"Hey!" her friend protested hotly. "That was mean!"

"So is your insistence of forcing your company upon one who does not desire it." Sesshomaru replied icily, his tone so cold that it sent both girls running into the classroom without a single glance behind.

While he was waiting, Sesshomaru glared around at all occupants of the hallway, wordlessly commanding them to leave. The students did so as ordered, not willing to relive the massacre of will that they had all just witnessed.

Once he was satisfied that he was alone, Sesshomaru retrieved the item that had been irritating him so much the past week.

He swore the chubby cat's grin was wider than before.

"Hello, savior-san. You called for me?"

Sesshomaru looked up sharply as the human girl from before appeared before him, her eyes sparkling with more brilliance than he previously remembered. Now that he had the chance to take a better look at her, Sesshomaru saw that she was rather beautiful by human standards – not that he would ever have an interest in such a race.

"I've come to end this idiocy." He spoke evenly, holding out the offensive hairband. "Take this back."

Kagome's eyes lifted to meet his quizzically. "Did Buyo do something wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

_This woman was more difficult to deal with than the human witch his father had taken as his mate._

"I do not want it." Sesshomaru replied curtly, wanting to end this nonsense as quickly as he could.

Kagome pursed her mouth, and Sesshomaru determinedly convinced himself that the alluring call of soft pink lips was simply a figment of his imagination.

"You haven't tried using him at all." She accused, eyes narrowing stubbornly.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I would never indulge in such ridiculousness."

"It's not ridiculous!" Kagome retorted hotly. Sesshomaru found that the shorter woman was now alarmingly close to his person, and she glared up at him fearlessly despite barely reaching the height of his chest.

She was fierce.

And very, very short.

"I gave you Buyo so that you could take a look at things in a different way." She explained, her voice soft yet steady.

"It is unbecoming to force your ideals onto others." Sesshomaru replied just as evenly.

Sapphire eyes flashed. "Is it fun being a symbol of worship and fear amongst your peers?" she asked, the corners of her lips turning downwards.

"I receive no attention but what is deserved."

Kagome's frown deepened. "I feel sorry for you." She spoke flatly before stepping away.

Sesshomaru saw red.

A mere human bitch _dared_ to look down on him?

If it had been several hundred years ago, Sesshomaru could have slit her throat without wasting another second. This was the modern era, however, and he could now be judged by the law for murder. He settled instead for his best scathing look along with a thirst for retribution.

He smirked cruelly at the ugly cat in his hand.

There were no laws against harming hairbands.

_**Shatter**_.

Kagome's eyes widened as the trinket from her beloved hairband shattered from the pressure of Sesshomaru's fingers, and Buyo was no longer recognizable as a member of the feline family. For a moment she simply stood there, stunned, as Sesshomaru elegantly wiped his hands on his school uniform.

Tears pooled at her eyes as she began to collect the broken pieces while Sesshomaru impassively observed her progress, ignoring the sharp scent of salt floating in the air. When she stood at last, however, her eyes were dry, and she gazed at Sesshomaru with a sadness that his calculating mind could not understand.

"Only somebody with nothing precious could so easily harm one belonging to others." She whispered, her gaze unflinching as it tangled with Sesshomaru's own. "Goodbye, Murderer-san."

She bowed once more and walked calmly away, the classroom door shutting behind her with a crisp thud.

A deep growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's throat.

_Why the fuck did he still feel like she had won?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

1) Kagome isn't too short – Sesshy's just tall.

AlexandriteSky: Please leave me feedback and thank you for reading this far!


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to: **The KumiKo, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, FireCrackingShrimpEater, HiddenFaces, , dxlmao, LovesDepp, Sabu-chan, write more soon, Thorn the Laughing Willow, Devilgril4, Angels-Of-Desire, Angelus, Hattaru, darksilvercloud, and kagomesirene **for your reviews! I love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru strode down the dimly lit street, his murderous aura repelling all those hiding in the darkness that harbored ill intentions.

The rest of the day had passed disagreeably, much to his frustration. Though breaking the ugly hairband had been an act of defiance, Sesshomaru was somehow left absent of triumph even as the human girl walked away.

He had hoped to end his absurd predicament, but now he found that recent events had only further ingrained themselves into his mind. With a growl of irritation he trudged forward, his brow furrowed in dissatisfaction.

Sesshomaru swore he saw the cursed cat floating in front of him, its smile wider than ever.

Demons of his caliber did not feel guilt. He was a direct descendant of the fabled Western Lords, and Sesshomaru's ancestors had slaughtered hundreds of thousands of humans in the past while drinking their afternoon tea. How could he possibly regret breaking a simple hairband?

No, Sesshomaru was not feeling _guilty_.

The discomfort in his gut was quite _clearly_ indigestion.

He would be sure exact his revenge on the school chef later.

Although the destination of his stroll conveniently passed by the city's most extravagant hair accessory shop (which he had **not** looked up on google maps before departing), there was absolutely no chance of him stopping for a quick look – because he wasn't guilty. If he so happened to glance in the window as he was passing by, it would be entirely by chance; after all, there was nothing incriminating about simply _looking_.

Lost in thought about the causes of indigestion and the subtle intricacies of window shopping, Sesshomaru almost did not notice the small gathering up ahead of him until he was about block away. He moved to circle around them (his parents had a strict rule against killing people, even the ones taking up an unreasonable portion of the road), when a familiar scent drifted to his nose and halted his steps.

The inu youkai ducked behind a nearby corner as Kagome walked into view, three shady looking guys trailing behind her.

"…Come on, sweetheart, wanna have some fun with us?" one crooned, pressing his face near hers.

"We'll show you a good time, I promise." Another winked, casually swinging his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome's strides did not falter as she gazed unflinchingly ahead and coolly brushed him off of her. "No thanks." She responded evenly. "I'm on my way home."

"Oh?" the third goon drawled. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you're on your way to hanging out with three pretty great guys!"

The girl's brow furrowed as they each pressed closer, and she clenched her shopping bags tightly against her chest.

Sesshomaru investigated (because no, he had _not_ instantly hid upon recognizing Kagome's presence) from his hiding spot, calculating the best time to step in. Though it was the stupid bitch's fault in the first place for wandering around alone at such a late time, Sesshomaru also could not allow the three harassers to act so dishonorably.

It would be fine for the wench to feel a little bit of fear as long as things didn't progress too far. Perhaps then she would gain a little bit of much needed self-awareness.

The inu youkai watched as the rejects circled around Kagome like hawks, their advances growing stronger and stronger with each try. The girl was clearly growing extremely uncomfortable, and though she remained just as calm as before her pace had dramatically quickened.

Finally, Sesshomaru intervened once one of the males grew frustrated and slid his hand down the back of her skirt while the other two grabbed her arms.

_**Enough!**_

Enraged by the audacity of the males to touch the female and startled by the sentiment, Sesshomaru wasted no more time as he flew forward and pulled away the offending appendage with a feral snarl. Before the guy could even scream Sesshomaru had already twisted the arm behind his back, breaking it in the process.

"You should pray that you never grace my sights again." Sesshomaru hissed before releasing his grip, allowing the whimpering man to run away.

The impressive inu youkai swung around to deal with the remaining thugs, only to find them face down on the concrete with their teeth smashed in. Kagome stood over them triumphantly, wiping off her hands as if she had just finished a daily chore.

"Ah." She sweat dropped under Sesshomaru's surprised gaze. "Um…I'm pretty well trained in self-defense."

"I can see that." Sesshomaru stated flatly, though his eyes glinted as they gazed at her unwaveringly. It was difficult to deny that she presented a rather impressive sight as she stood over the two unconscious males with long raven tresses messily spilling over her shoulder.

His inner youkai growled.

Kagome hopped over the bodies carelessly and stood so that she could stare up into Sesshomaru's face. "Thank you for helping." She stated, cocking her head to the side. "Now I don't know what to call you. Mostly-Murderer-Sometimes-Savior-san?"

If Sesshomaru wasn't so distinguished, he might have considered a) face-palming or b) crying from her idiocy.

"I was born with a name, if you do recall." He replied dryly instead.

"Then you are…Sesshomaru-sempai?" Kagome frowned, seeming to take a moment to roll the words around in her mouth.

She grimaced.

"It takes too much effort to say. Shorten it."

A vein pulsed on Sesshomaru's forehead. "Wench…" he warned with a low rumble.

"What?" Kagome scowled insolently. "It's six syllables. Which is also known as _too_ many syllables."

"This is silly." The inu youkai snarled, only to have his words completely disregarded by the female next to him.

"Well, your choices are as following: S-sempai, Sho-sempai, Maru-san, and Sessho-san." The girl spoke at last with determination.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel that this conversation had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way.

"What foolishness-" he began.

"I personally prefer Maru-san." Kagome continued stubbornly. "It's got a nice ring to it!"

"Enough of your games." Sesshomaru roared, finally succeeding in quieting the defiant girl. She stared at him challengingly with her arms crossed, but she let him speak. "If your feeble mind _insists_ on shortening my name, I will permit you to drop honorifics."

"Sesshomaru?" the girl tried it cautiously. She thought it over before shrugging. "I guess it's fine."

The inu youkai had never felt so exhausted in his life.

"Well, Sesshomaru." Kagome dusted off her skirt before retrieving her bags that lay forgotten on the road. "I'm still mad at you for what you did to Buyo."

She glared at Sesshomaru with sudden intensity.

"And I got you this."

She flung one of the bags in Sesshomaru's direction, who caught it gracefully despite the confusion swirling in his eyes. When he glanced upwards for an explanation the girl was already walking away, the defiant nature of her steps indicating that she was done exchanging words for the day.

Sesshomaru opened the bag and almost stomped it to the ground.

_**The bitch gave him ANOTHER hairband!?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks to: **Deathstarling556, law, Fluffylover7, Anerali, Devilgirl4, write more soon, Sabu-chan, HiddenFaces, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Hattaru, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Death by Me, AkaNeko-Sesshy, shintochick, Aryenne, The KumiKo, Princess Miele, , Isabella. Daimond. 13, LoveInTheBattleField, darksilvercloud, Lillian Wysteria Starfyre, and kage-nedo **for your motivating feedback! I write these chapters for youuu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Hey, asshole!"**

…

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

…_Could it be?…_

"Don't you dare ignore me!"

…_Nobody was stupid enough to…_

"Turn around, **numbnuts**!"

…_DEATH. IMMEDIATELY._

Sesshomaru whirled around just in time to avoid a lightning quick jab to his abdomen, and he blocked his assailant's second attack with his forearm before swiftly retaliating and grabbing the attacker's wrists to prevent further assault.

He blinked with mild surprise as he identified his assailant as a young human girl who looked to be in the same grade as his foolish half-brother. She was tall and lean with a muscular build, indicating that she was in extremely good shape.

_There was something wrong with the monstrous strength of human females these days._

His ancestors would shed many tears if they saw the way mere ningen now roamed the streets, leaving a trail of terrorized street thugs and angry inu youkai in their wake.

…Somehow, Sesshomaru felt as though many of his thoughts of late were severely off topic.

Not very helpful when somebody was staring murderously at you, looking as if you had just eaten their favorite grandma.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru growled, his canines glinting threateningly as he gazed down coldly at the human female.

"You know what this is about." The girl sneered, wrenching herself free and quickly distancing herself from the powerful inu youkai.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to wring the brash girl's neck.

"I would not waste my time asking if I did." He ground out, irritated, though he kept his composure calm and collected.

The girl's face flushed with anger and she crouched into an offensive stance. "It's even worse that you have to ask." She hissed, poising to strike again. Sesshomaru observed her motions with interest, his mind finally deciding to come down from its acid trip (why else would he STILL be thinking about that infuriating human girl with an unhealthy obsession with hairbands) and focus on what was actually going on in front of him.

"You are trained in slaying youkai." He remarked, molten gold eyes narrowing.

The girl jutted out her chin defiantly. "I come from a long line of taijiya." She answered testily, her stance unwavering. "I don't get to show off much, but it sure comes in handy with a bastard like you!"

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed.

The fact that the girl thought she could touch even one perfect strand of fur on his person was perhaps the greatest insult he had received throughout their encounter.

Another candidate was the monstrosity that had left her mouth only a few moments before her assault.

It took him a moment to realize that the girl was still talking.

"…and I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" the slayer finished furiously. "_How could you do that to Buyo!?_"

If Sesshomaru could have face-palmed in a composed, elegant manner he would have.

Of course. It all made so much sense now.

There was a random youkai slayer attacking him in the middle of the hallway of school.

How could it _not_ have to do with that DAMN CAT?

"Is it fun?" the slayer (who he would later find to be named Sango) asked bitterly, distracting Sesshomaru from his alarming realization.

"I do not possess enough patience to deal with your vague inquiries." The inu youkai snapped. "If you wish to say something, say it clearly."

Sango blinked before abruptly dropping her stance so that she could face Sesshomaru more casually.

"You really don't know?"

AGAIN with the nonsensical questions.

"Of course you don't." the girl sighed before Sesshomaru had the time to give one of his usual caustic retorts. "There's no way Kagome would have thought to tell you."

Irked that the female had yet to tell him anything of value, the silver-haired man remained silent.

"Buyo was a charm that Kagome's dad made for her himself." Sango spoke, glancing distantly out the window.

Sesshomaru snorted. "It sounds as though you have found your solution. Ask him to make another one."

The girl stared at him flatly before continuing.

"He died when Kagome was eight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear!? Sesshomaru suddenly charged into the cafeteria during fifth period and pummeled the school chef!"

"Kyaa, how scary! Why'd he do that!?"

"I'm not sure about the exact details, but…apparently he had indigestion?"

"…"

"…"

"…that must have been some _**serious **_indigestion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Thank you so very much for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AlexandriteSky: Ahhhhhh guys I'm so sorry about the long wait! It was the same with all of my other fanfictions – I had to temporarily go on hiatus because of personal issues. My mom was in the hospital for a month (she's fine now, so no worries!) and I had finals to take, but NOW IT'S ALL OVER! HALLELUJAH!

AlexandriteSky: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really just wanted to get **something **out for all of my wonderful readers! Now that everything is over with and summer beak is in full effect, I'll be able to shoot out updates way quicker!

Many thanks to: **Azumigurl, Guest, LadyNorth76, Lozenger12, Devilgirl4, kagome midnight fox, HiddenFaces, OrihimeKurosakiInuoue, Sabu-chan, Princess Miele, memeylupht, write more soon, LoveInTheBattleField, Hattaru, KillerBunnySwag, kagomesirene, Deathstarling556, The KumiKo, darksilvercloud, Aryenne, **for all of your support!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Choosing the school chef to relieve his frustrations out on had been a no brainer. Sesshomaru knew better than to assault one of his peers or a member of the teaching staff, so when he was suddenly assailed by another wave of indigestion he finally decided to take his quarrel to the source and settle the matter once and for all.

His parents had not been pleased (understatement).

Fortunately this would not be the first, or even third time Sesshomaru had gone on a rampage (not to mention Inuyasha, who had the temper of a pregnant hippopotamus), and their parents had more than enough experience dealing with the consequences of their sons' actions. This allowed the entire matter to be resolved quickly and quietly without pressed charges.

The school chef emerged a much richer man than he had been previously, and all was well.

…except for the fact that Sesshomaru was now grounded for an indefinite amount of time.

Yes, the great Sesshomaru was now under house arrest, confining him within the walls of his home. Of course, in his case this was enforced by the strongest protection seals, written by the hanyou's witch of a mother. Sesshomaru had learned long ago not to struggle against them; it always earned him nothing but pain and humiliation, along with the terrifying wrath of his father.

No, Sesshomaru was not being _compliant _– it merely benefited his health to keep his head low at times like these.

The inu-youkai sneered maliciously at the small bag still sitting on the edge of his desk. He had not touched it since originally placing it there after having it forced into his hands, but despite the stupidity of it all the silver-haired man still found himself unable to push it two inches further into the trash can.

_Tomorrow_. He nodded to himself once.

_Tomorrow he would throw the ridiculous thing away._

If Sesshomaru had been keeping track, he would have known that this was the seventh time making that same promise.

Everything was that wench's fault; ever since they had first met, nothing had gone his way. Sesshomaru's pride, usually impregnable, now lay on the floor in pieces. She continuously smacked him in the face with her unpredictable actions and had somehow wormed her way into his brain, and that was an offense that Sesshomaru could not forgive. To be continuously assaulted with thoughts of her completely mediocre existence was insulting to a youkai of his caliber.

Sesshomaru sniffed spitefully.

Even her _scent_ was following him now. It invaded his senses like an unwelcome guest, forcing itself upon him despite his efforts to relieve himself of it. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he attempted to rid his brain of her smell – how the fuck did he know it so well after only a few encounters, anyways?

The silver-haired man's eyes snapped open.

This was no hallucination. The scent was growing _stronger_, and soon Sesshomaru was hearing unfamiliar footsteps resound through the house. He approached his door cautiously, silently pushing it open so that he could investigate the current situation.

The silver-haired youkai was just in time to witness the flap of Kagome's skirt before she disappeared into Inuyasha's room, the door promptly shutting behind her.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot where he had just received a glimpse of the woman, momentarily frozen by confusion.

_What could she possibly want with his eye-sore of a brother?_

"_Psssst. Sesshomaru!"_

He turned at the sound of his name being hissed and caught sight of both his parents motioning frantically for him at the end of the hallway from where they crouched down behind the top stair. They had obviously been stalking the girl until she disappeared and had done so in an extremely indiscrete manner.

A vein twitched in Sesshomaru's forehead.

How embarrassing.

Still perturbed, Sesshomaru approached them for answers, despite the moody voice in his head that told him not to care.

After all, the whole matter really had nothing to do with him.

Sesshomaru didn't like the elated twinkle in Izayoi and Inutaisho's eyes as he drew closer.

"Inuyasha brought home a _girl_!" Izayoi crowed, looking insanely pleased. "A _pretty_ girl! "

The silver-haired man snorted.

She was average at best.

"She has a good head on her shoulders too." Inutaisho added contently, and _oh god did he just turned to Izayoi and __**giggle**__?_

Both his parents were crazy, and so was his brother for bringing the irrational female into their home.

His malice must have showed on his face, because Izayoi instantly sobered and stared at him intently. "Sesshomaru, don't you _dare_ scare her away." She warned with a deep frown. "You know how awkward Inuyasha is – for him to manage to ensnare a girl like this, it's truly a miracle!"

Inutaisho's brow rose as he continued to observe his son. "She said that her name's Kagome, and she's Inuyasha's classmate. Since she goes to your school as well, perhaps you're already acquainted?"

"Who would care to remember a girl like _that_?" Sesshomaru snapped before forcing his way between his parents so that he could head downstairs. Izayoi and Inutaisho stared after him with confusion, both of them supporting puzzled expression in response to what had just occurred.

"That was…weird." Izayoi commented lightly while her spouse silently agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: I love you all, please leave a review telling me what you think! Look forward to another update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AlexandriteSky: As promised, here is the new chapter! Not much to say here, so enjoy!

Many thanks to: **Slytherin's Pimp, supermangageek23, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Sabu-chan, PinkSlytherin, Miss. Undo , WolfishMoon, Princess Miele, Devilgirl4, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, sesschanfan, write more soon, LoveInTheBattleField, memeylupht, and shadow13queen **for your support! Your great responses are the best motivation!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inutaisho was on his way to the kitchen to quench his thirst with a glass of water when a strange sight grabbed his attention and slowed his pace to a halt.

"…Sesshomaru?"

The inu-youkai in question did not look up from his book as he answered with impatience. "What, father?"

Inutaisho continued to stare at his son incredulously as Sesshomaru reclined in one of the living room chairs, his feet elegantly propped on top of a footstool as he lazily perused through his novel.

"Um…everything alright?" he asked uncertainly.

Sesshomaru flipped the page. "Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…Did you know this is the first time I've seen you lounging in the living room since you were…seven? Something about not wanting to taint yourself with the rest of our stupidity, if I recall correctly."

Inwardly, Inutaisho chuckled at the memory of the seven-year old Sesshomaru, barely just a pup, brazenly telling them he hated them all.

His son could be _so _cute sometimes.

The silver-haired youkai glanced up with annoyance.

"After being imprisoned within this dismal place, it is only to be expected that my room would begin to bore me." He snapped, closing his book. "I had not realized that my presence was so undesirable."

"I was just surprised." Inutaisho corrected. "No need to take offense from an old man's curiosity."

Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously. "…Very well." He responded at last, momentarily placated. Before he had time to return his attention to his book, however, the sound of Inuyasha's door opening echoed from above them and Kagome's light chuckles playfully drifted down to their ears.

"Bye-bye Inu-kun. I'll see you at school!" They heard her say, with the low rumble of Inuyasha's voice sounding in reply.

Inutaisho beamed widely, his chest puffing with pride.

"Izayoi and I made a bet on how many hours it would take before she ran away screaming." He spoke fondly. "She'll be ecstatic to know that we both lost!"

The older youkai glanced at his son when his exclamation was met only with silence (he had expected at least _one_ insult and one death threat, at the very least) and was startled to see Sesshomaru put his book aside and glare intently at the staircase. He watched with trepidation as the girl descended, hoping against all odds that his son was not about to be his usual insufferable self.

Sometimes it seemed as though Sesshomaru could set off a nuclear war with just a few words.

It was a shame that Izayoi had chosen an inconvenient time to go grocery shopping. Inutaisho sure would have appreciated the extra help with damage control.

"Take your time leaving, dear." He spoke before his asshole of a son could, smiling as the girl quickly bowed and said her thanks for allowing her into their home. He waved away the formalities, having no need for such trivial things.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened to speak, and Inutaisho inwardly cringed as he waited for the catastrophe to happen.

His son gazed pointedly at the girl.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

The older silver-haired youkai blinked dumbly.

Had Sesshomaru just said something…civil?

The girl shifted slightly with something akin to anxiousness, but Inutaisho was amazed to see her gaze squarely at his son before answering. "…I would have given you a heads up, but…" she trailed off, leaving her unfinished thought hanging in between them and vibrating with tension.

Inutaisho looked between the two of them uncertainly.

_It was so hard to keep up with youngsters nowadays._

Sesshomaru seemed to understand her message just fine as he sneered lightly in reply.

"Trying to give one to that foolish half-breed as well?"

The girl's expression darkened.

"It's really none of your business."

"You're in _**my **_house." Sesshomaru snarled, rising to his feet.

"This is Inu-kun's house as well, and I don't think he'd appreciate having his privacy invaded." Kagome answered evenly, and though her face remained impassive brilliant sapphire glinted stubbornly with no intention of backing down.

_Um…Technically you're all in __**my **__house, _Inutaisho thought amiably, but he refrained from interrupting in favor of observing the developing situation.

He just wished he could go grab a bag of popcorn and sit down.

Sesshomaru looked conflicted, and Inutaisho couldn't blame him. Continuing to press the matter would be admitting that he cared in the first place, and Inutaisho knew his son would rather slash his own throat than to confess to such a crime.

As expected, the younger youkai lips stretched into a straight line.

"Hn." He sounded, making no further attempts to continue the conversation.

Obviously sensing that she was being dismissed, the girl rolled her eyes and turned towards the front door. "Okay…" she snorted before shouldering her bag. "Bye-bye, Sesshomaru."

"…Tch."

Inutaisho had never been as proud of his own self-restraint as he was today. He managed to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground as he said his own goodbyes and opened the door, his brow cocked as he glanced after her retreating form.

Somebody had addressed Sesshomaru with rare familiarity, and he hadn't brutally torn the culprit into shreds?

_You chose a __**horrible **__time to go grocery shopping, Izayoi_. He inwardly mourned. Inutaisho would have really appreciated a second audience member in order to confirm that what had happened hadn't just been some freak acid trip.

Sesshomaru sat back down with a growl, and even though he retrieved his book Inutaisho could see that his son had lost his focus.

The older man's eyes grew shiny.

_Could it be…_

_Was it possible…_

…_**the infamous love triangle!?**_

"Stop it immediately." Sesshomaru snarled from his seat.

"Stop what?" his father answered, eyes still shining. If Sesshomaru hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that there were roses popping out from his father's head.

"You're having some fictional, repulsive fantasy." His son deadpanned. "And it must cease."

"…You let her drop honorifics?" Inutaisho probed, changing the subject.

Sesshomaru's face was masterfully blank. "She said my name is too long." He answered casually.

"So you're acquainted then."

His son snapped his book shut. "I'm going back to my room." He snarled, leaving his mischievously grinning father behind.

_Old people can't help but stick their nose into things. _Inutaisho thought gleefully, his hand already pulling out his cellphone and dialing Izayoi's number to deliver this newest bit of gossip.

Really, who could resist?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: …I have a feeling Inutaisho is the kind of parent I imagine myself being...xD Please review, and look forward to future updates!


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks to: **Sabu-chan, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Kathy, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, ShadowXMoonlight, BallerinaG, Deathstarling556, LoveInTheBattleField, Slytherin's Pimp, write more soon, Maracuya-chan, Mimiru, Miss. Undo, Princess Miele, darksilvercloud, PinkSlytherin, Devilgirl4, shintochick, and supermangageek23** for reviewing! You guys are seriously the best. I wish I could make you guys cookies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miroku, I swear to god if your hand comes any nearer, I will beat your face in so hard that you'll be shitting it out of your ass."

The culprit in question sweat dropped as he discretely retracted his hand back to his side. "Sango, my love, I think your peripheral vision improves every day."

Sango's scowl deepened.

"…As does your beauty?" Miroku attempted again cautiously, only to have Sango release a loud growl before shoving him away.

"If you're not going to help me put these up, get the hell out of my face." The ponytail sporting girl said crossly as she secured yet another banner into place. "It's bad enough that we have to stay after school getting ready for this stupid festival while everybody gets to go home."

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Sango." Kagome apologized as she walked into the classroom, her arms full of even more decorations that needed to be put up. "And thanks for tagging along, Miroku." She added cheerfully, her eyes twinkling as she watched her best friend roll her eyes and shove the male again.

"Don't thank this waste of space, Kagome." Her friend grumbled darkly. "He's done nothing but grab my ass the entire time."

"Why Sango, how could you think so low of me?" Miroku gasped, feigning offense. "I have only been dedicating my heart and soul into ensuring that your energy remains high at all times! It's the least I could do for my beautiful gumdrop covered teddy bear-"

He squeaked in pain as Sango her heel into his right foot.

"Sango, my love-!"

The next blow was to his shin.

"Shut. Up." The girl hissed as Kagome laughed brightly at her friends' antics. Sango sighed miserably as Miroku hobbled out of the room, spewing some excuse about going to the bathroom while nursing his probably badly bruised leg.

"You guys are getting along as well as ever." Kagome commented merrily as she crossed over to her friend's side and helped her stretch out the curtains they had decided to use for the windows.

"Don't start, Kagome." Her friend mumbled, hooking each ring into place.

The sapphire-eyed girl laughed. "Fine, fine."

The two girls worked in silence for a few moments as they put the curtains in place, leaving only decorating to do before the classroom was complete. Kagome stood back to survey their work before giving a nod of approval.

"You can go home now if you want, Sango." She urged. "I'm the only one who _has _to stay, anyways."

"Nah, it's alright." Sango replied, grabbing a banner from the floor. "It's better than pushing the entire burden onto you."

"Mmmm you're the best." Kagome smiled happily as she placed flowers into the vases that were set on each table.

"How did you get stuck being the head of the organizing committee anyways?" Sango asked curiously. "I think I was at home sick the day you got chosen."

"Hmmm…." Kagome sounded thoughtfully as she tried to remember. "I think it went something like this?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome walked down the hallway, gingerly cradling her favorite yakisoba bread in her hands as if it was a priceless treasure. She had been waiting at the stand since daylight in order to buy it, and she could hardly contain her excitement as its heavenly aroma wafted around her._

_Her mouth salivated ceaselessly._

_Lunch couldn't come soon enough._

_The raven-haired girl floated into class in a euphoric haze, oblivious to all else as she sat down in her seat and promptly began to stare at her prize. Only minutes later did she realize that she was being addressed, and she looked up in annoyance at the person who had interrupted her worshipping time._

"…_is that alright, Kagome-chan?" the girl asked hopefully._

_Kagome blinked dumbly at her, having not heard the question._

_**The yakisoba bread smells so good…**_

…

…

_**Can't wait to eat it…**_

"_Eh…Kagome-chan?" the girl asked again, looking confused._

_**Can't a girl and her sandwich get a little privacy around here?**_

"_Sure, whatever." Kagome answered, blinking as the girl beamed at her brightly and scampered off. She shook her head and turned back to her bread with a relieved smile. _

_**Finally. We're alone again.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"...and that's pretty much how it went." Kagome recapped cheerfully.

Only then did she notice that Sango's face was slowly turning dark purple.

"…Sango?" she asked nervously. "Your face looks funny…"

"You said yes _without even knowing what she was asking_!?" her friend shrieked.

"My bread was delicious though." Kagome sighed blissfully in remembrance.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID BREAD!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you hear!? Class 3-A is doing a maid café this year!"

"No way! I've been dreaming about this day for ages!"

Sesshomaru stared unblinkingly in front of him as his classmates chattered incessantly around him like buzzing flies.

The annual cultural festival was his least favorite time of the year, for it gave permission for idiots to gather and come up with idiotic ideas that were entirely idiotic. Like always, Sesshomaru turned down all requests for help with a murderous glare, and now he sat in the corner of the classroom as the rest of his classmates prepared for the ridiculous event while gossiping like depraved housewives.

If only his superhuman hearing had an off button.

_Would that candy wrapper over there suffice as ear plugs…?_

Distantly, he remembered that 3-A was his foolish half-brother's classroom.

Of course. Such an outlandish theme had Inuyasha's stupidity rubbed all over it (although in actuality, all stupid things somewhat reminded him of his pathetic excuse of a brother).

"3-A is the class where that babe Kagome is, isn't it?" one guy (now dubbed douchebag one) cheered. "I hear she's even in charge of setting it up; there's no way she wouldn't be one of the maids!"

"I know where I'll be going first." His friend (douchebag two) snickered.

Sesshomaru hands were itching to strangle them both as douchebag one and douchebag two fist pumped (for absolutely no reason).

_There was enough testosterone and false bravado in this room to make a grown youkai weep._

Deciding that he was already in enough trouble after the whole school chef fiasco, Sesshomaru simply ignored the two idiots and redirected his gaze out the nearby window.

_What's that stupid girl up to this time?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AlexandriteSky: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review on your way out! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks to: **HiddenFaces, MyLiloITAChlassasin, The KumiKo, OrhimeKurosakiInoue, Devilgirl4, Fluffy-luvr, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Deathstarling556, SaffireRebel, Miss. Undo, LoveInTheBattleField, lakeya2700, kouga's older woman, Kagome's Blossom, supermangageek23, Sabu-chan, Mimiru, write more soon, shintochick, darksilvercloud, and Katherine **for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

The infuriating girl was in his house.

Again.

Once again she had arrived only to disappear seconds later into Inuyasha's room, but this time was even worse than before; now Izayoi and Inutaisho were paying him an equal amount of attention and they cackled gleefully at him from across the room.

"Sesshomaru, my son!" Inutaisho boomed. "Fancy seeing you in the living room agai-"

A marble paperweight struck him in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut. Up." Sesshomaru hissed, his temper flaring. He did not possess the patience today to deal with the immaturity of his parents (and he didn't feel bad about the blood trickling down his father's face; he knew his father had gotten struck on purpose in order to whine about it later).

"That was attempted patricide!" Inutaisho wailed, holding his forehead. "How could you, Sesshomaru? After all the love and care I put into raising you -"

He was interrupted by yet another paperweight to the face, this one identical to the other.

"…Honey?" Inutaisho asked, turning to his wife with his nose crushed. "…Why do we have a pair of matching paperweights in the living room?"

Izayoi looked confused as well, though her gaze held no sympathy as she casually handed him a napkin. "I don't know dear. Just make sure not to get any blood on the carpet, okay? I just had it redone the other day."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as his father proceeded to whimper about how Izayoi had more love for interior decoration than for him. He was _really_not in a good mood, and his irritation at having Kagome visit his home (to see Inuyasha, no less) was reaching its absolute peak.

Sesshomaru was hasty in correcting his own thoughts.

Not that it mattered who she came to see, of course.

"I'm going for a walk." He said at last, slamming his book down and interrupting whatever his father was whining about now. Inutaisho instantly calmed and frowned at his son.

"You're still under house arrest, Sesshomaru." He said warningly, his voice low and ringing with authority. Normally the younger youkai's instincts would force him to yield to his father's dominance, but right now Sesshomaru was far too annoyed to care about proper etiquette.

"I'm going to take a walk." He repeated again evenly. "Unless Izayoi would like to pay for new carpet after you're done holding me here against my will."

Inutaisho paled as Izayoi's eyes widened at the thought.

"Dear, why don't you just let him off this one time." She turned to her spouse with a forced smile, though her eyes revealed her true intentions.

_If anything happens to my carpet, __**you die**__._

"Erm…you know what, Sesshomaru? You've actually been behaving pretty well lately. Maybe some fresh air would be good for you after all." Inutaisho said hastily with a nervous chuckle. Having gotten what he wanted, Sesshomaru simply nodded and left through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Inutaisho and Izayoi gazed after him, both of them frowning.

"…I can't believe he threatened the carpet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Sesshomaru stood still for a moment weighing out his options of what to do next. After deciding, he set off in a brisk pace.

Some people might call what Sesshomaru did next 'eavesdropping'.

Sesshomaru merely called it being at the right place at the right time – on purpose.

Because the other side of the house was _much _better for taking a walk than the side he was on, Sesshomaru had no choice but to walk alongside his house to get there, coincidentally passing underneath Inuyasha's room. Deciding that the moon was beautiful and that he'd get a much better view if he were to climb onto the tree next to Inuyasha's window (it contradicted with his sudden desire to walk, but whatever – Sesshomaru wouldn't question his bodily desires), Sesshomaru stealthily leaped onto one of its branches, careful not to make a sound as he landed.

With his superior hearing, that distance was more than enough to hear the voice of his idiotic half-brother, along with the softer tones of the girl who had come to visit.

"…Tomorrow." Inuyasha was saying.

_Tomorrow?_

_Ah. The cultural festival._

"Mmmm." Kagome sounded, her voice a bit higher than usual. "I'm not looking forward to it." She admitted, and Sesshomaru could hear the sound of rustling fabric.

"Don't be like that, Kags." The half-wit replied. "It'll be fun!"

_What a stupid nickname._

"…I don't see you being forced into a frilly maid outfit, Inu-kun. Though as head of the organizing committee, that can always be arranged." Kagome answered, and Sesshomaru was amused to hear the steely glint to her voice.

He could practically see his brother wince.

"Eh…let's…not." Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm just glad everything worked out for you." Kagome sighed, changing the subject.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Inuyasha sounded happy. "I owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagome replied, her tone rather grumpy. "You just better do a good job of making sure nobody grabs my ass, or else I swear I'll be sending half the school to the hospital with broken wrists."

_She's not joking. _Sesshomaru remembered how she had effortlessly taken down two guys much bigger than her the previous week.

"I just wish there was a way out of it…" the girl continued.

"…Food poisoning?" Inuyasha suggested.

"I wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the cultural festival."

"What if I broke your arm?"

"What if I broke your face?"

"I'm out of ideas." Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

His brother was truly proof of why some animals liked to eat their young.

Deciding that he had heard enough (and that the important content had already been missed), Sesshomaru departed from his perch and glided through the air, landing soundlessly on the nearby pavement.

He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, enjoying the outside air that had been denied to him except for when he went to school. Having to breathe the same air as his foolish half-brother for such extended periods of time was probably bad for his intelligence, and Sesshomaru enjoyed the refreshing feeling of not having to hear Inuyasha's annoying face (yes, he could hear faces, against all logic) one room away.

The only thing that could ruin such a moment was…

"…Sesshomaru?"

_Mother of god._

_She was everywhere._

The silver-haired man turned to see Kagome staring at him with her wide, sapphire eyes that made him feel far too uncomfortable for his own tastes.

"What a coincidence!" she beamed, bounding over like an excited puppy. "I just came from your house, actually!"

_Which is why I'm __**not **__there. _Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced.

"Which way are ya headed?" she asked, smiling widely.

Sesshomaru glanced around him and picked a random direction.

"…There."

"That's the way I'm going too!" Kagome stated, and for a moment Sesshomaru fought the desire to dig a hole in the cement and stuff his head in it.

_This. Girl. Was. So. __**Bothersome**__._

"Hey!" Kagome interrupted, probably seeing the irritated look on his face. "Don't you dare leave a delicate girl like me to walk home by herself!"

The inu-youkai would have sputtered had he not been entirely constructed of elegance and grace.

"…Delicate?" He repeated dryly.

Kagome looked away. "I guess not." She laughed. "…Still pretty freaky though." She muttered quietly to herself. Sesshomaru glanced down at her for a brief moment, taking in the way luscious raven curls framed delicate ivory skin that seemed to glow under the gentle moonlight. Her eyes were turned downwards towards the ground, causing thick lashes to frame high cheekbones as she carelessly kicked a small rock away from her.

Once again, his inner youkai spurred to life.

Sesshomaru stomped it down forcefully.

**Silence.**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called softly, her lips turned downwards in confusion. "I'm losing you."

"…Your hairband." Sesshomaru spoke, looking away. "It was dishonorable of me to break it."

The raven-haired girl looked up at him, pink lips parted in shock. She seemed to be waiting for him to say more, but Sesshomaru awarded her with a glare instead.

If she was expecting an apology, she'd have to wait for another ten years.

"Yeah." Kagome spoke at last, her tone no longer pleasant as it had been before. "…Right."

She gave him another glance before shaking her head.

"I'm going to go home alone after all." She stated evenly, shouldering her bag. "It was…fun seeing you again, Sesshomaru."

The silver-haired youkai watched Kagome leave, ignoring the uncomfortable churning of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: It's going to be a bumpy road for Sesshy…As always, please leave a review on your way out! I have way too much time on my hands now, and seeing a lot of feedback makes me unable to resist spamming out these chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to: **ShadowXMoonlight, OrihimeKurosakiInuoue, wiiTneSs, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Sabu-chan, Miss. Undo, YourDarkestNightmare, darksilvercloud, Katherine, Fluffy-luvr, supermangageek23, sesschanfan, kouga's older woman, LoveInTheBattleField, Devilgirl4, Mimiri, lakeya2700, and shintochick **for your wondrous reviews! I can't thank you all enough!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was in a magnificently **horrid** mood.

The other students in his class eyed him fearfully as he sat in his corner with his arms crossed, the air around him practically turning black as he glared at any poor soul brave enough to catch his gaze. It felt as if their classroom alone was at least five degrees colder than any other room in the school building, and his brooding presence was _really_ not helping with the popularity of their class exhibition (not that many of them had been expected a lot of visitors anyways. You kind of got used to people avoiding your classroom like the plague when it housed the most volatile youkai in school).

Sesshomaru couldn't even tell what their class theme was supposed to be. There were a few plastic models of the sengoku era combined with some kind of safari decoration, and a portion of the kids were walking around in samurai garbs while others simply wore their uniforms.

Idiots.

He was surrounded by idiots.

"_Wah…Sesshomaru-sama looks even scarier than usual…"_

"_SHHHH you idiot! HE CAN HEAR US!"_

"_Ehhh really?"_

_Foolish twit. Of course I can. _Sesshomaru thought, piercing gaze instantly lifting to gun down those who had dared to gossip about him (though he always ended up forgiving those who whispered about him in terror – he saw it almost as a compliment, actually). Practically half of his classmates pressed themselves against the opposite wall as his upper lip lifted in a snarl, the incident with the school chef still fresh on all of their minds.

Of course, none of them knew that that man was now happily living his life squandering the generous sum his parents had exchanged for his silence.

"Damn this blows." One guy groaned, propping his feet on top of his desk. "Can't believe we're stuck here missing out while Class 3-A's throwing a maid café!"

His friend miserably buried his face into his hands. "Soooooo freaken unfair…and I hear Kagome's only working the first half. Why'd she have to work during _our_ shift!?"

"I asked a buddy of mine to snap a picture while she's not looking." The first male sighed woefully. "I guess we'll just have to make do with that."

His friend groaned. "Well at least it's permanent. She'd kill you if she found out, ya know."

The other male winked. "That's why we gotta keep it on the down-low."

Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

His ancestors had made a mistake in not taking over the world like they had originally planned. Then Sesshomaru would have been able to blast scum like this off of the planet without having to deal with things such as _laws_ and 'Sesshomaru-my-boy-you're-under-house-arrest'.

Not that he was bitter or anything.

_There's nothing special about that stupid girl anyways. _Sesshomaru thought sourly. _But I suppose idiots attract idiots._

He eyed the two jabbering retards with distaste.

_Still…_

The entire classroom grew silent as he languidly rose to his feet, and even the teacher eyed him with apprehension as he made his way to the door.

"Eh…Sesshomaru-kun?" the teacher asked tentatively, flinching when the inu-youkai's gold gaze fell upon her.

"Bathroom." The silver-haired man spoke curtly before excusing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hallways were as chaotic as he expected, and though the students still parted like the Red Sea when he walked by they did not do it with as much urgency as Sesshomaru would have liked. He distantly noted that the stupid wench's classroom was located in his path, but the inu-youkai determinedly squashed the thought with an inward scowl.

He would not be influenced by the foolishness of others.

Going to the bathroom was the very basic of primal needs, and he had no need to explain himself.

Just to be clear, he had absolutely no interest in seeing the wench dress in her ridiculous costume. He wasn't quite sure which part of the brain the majority of the school was lacking, but he was extremely glad to have escaped unscathed.

It was to his misfortune that her classroom was on the way to the only bathroom on this floor of the school, and Sesshomaru was unwilling to expend energy going to a different one just for the sake of avoiding one puny (not to mention _human_) girl.

No.

The great Sesshomaru would not change his bathroom routines just because of her.

_Like he would go out of his way for anybody but himself._

Sesshomaru knew that her class was approaching but kept his gaze determinedly ahead of him, entirely focused on ignoring its existence as he stalked by. In five seconds he would be home free, leaving the classroom behind him.

That was how things were _supposed _to go, anyways.

As always, Kagome had other plans.

"Sesshomaru!"

Not a soul in the hallway dared to breathe as the petite female suddenly latched onto his arm (how the hell had she managed to sneak up on him anyway!? His senses were becoming disgustingly dull) and held on, refusing to let go despite Sesshomaru's initial move to shake her off.

This human was definitely not normal. _How much goddamn strength does she have?_

_And where the hell does she store it!?_

"Release me, you absurd female-" the inu-youkai snarled, only to have her grip tighten in response.

"Don't wanna."

Her immature response momentarily distracted Sesshomaru from his disgust at being touched, and he glanced down at the stubborn girl only to freeze.

Kagome stared up at him with desperation swimming in her usual mesmerizing sapphire, glossy pink lips parted and rosy cheeks flushed as she breathed slightly heavier than usual due to struggling against his efforts to rid himself of her. Whatever maid outfit she was wearing was definitely NOT any outfit Sesshomaru had ever seen on any genuine, hardworking maid – it was skin tight and dipped in all the right (wrong) places, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Even though it was strewn with large white frills, the lace somehow managed to, against all logic, avoid every area that needed to be covered.

The tiny female's chest rose and fell as she attempted to catch her breath, accentuating perfectly curved breasts that would drive any hormone-driven teenage mad. Her skirt was short and revealed long, slender legs, and she also adorned knee high stockings and pointed black heels which made her legs seem even longer than they were.

His inner youkai growled hungrily.

**Want.**

Sesshomaru needed to get away from her as fast as possible.

"Let go." He commanded again, cursing the way his arm hung limply in her grasp. His inner youkai aside, even his body seemed intent on betraying him. He could feel the warmth of her chest pressed against him as she clutched onto him fiercely.

"Only if you come in."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Has your sanity decreased even further?" he snapped.

Kagome averted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She mumbled something incoherent even to Sesshomaru's superior ears, and the inu-youkai gave a growl of annoyance.

"If you're going to waste your breath, you might as well waste it clearly." He spoke with irritation.

The girl's eyes rose to meet his.

"…Scary." She said at last, looking angry that Sesshomaru had made her say it. "Everybody just keeps staring at me. I'm not doing this anymore."

Sesshomaru's brow rose at the blunt confession.

For someone who was entirely capable of protecting herself, this female sure was easily disturbed. Still, the look of utmost terror in her eyes was alien to him, and Sesshomaru found that it didn't quite suit her.

He supposed that he couldn't blame her. Though stupid, she had never struck him as the type who particularly enjoyed attention, and if he looked closely her face did seem much paler than its usual complexion underneath all of the makeup. Her pulse raced erratically against her skin, much like a frightened small animal.

Still, how was any of this _his_ problem?

"That's why I need _you_." Kagome beamed up at him, her expression suddenly turning crafty. "See? It's already working!"

She motioned around, an insanely pleased look on her face as she pointed out the fact that not a single person was looking in their direction. That was the kind of effect Sesshomaru had, after establishing a reign of fear and terror.

"You're my last hope." The girl beseeched (more like commanded), and before Sesshomaru could reject her plea he found that she had already dragged him inside.

…_Fuck._

_Bipolar bitch._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Honestly I planned for the entire maid sequence to be only one chapter, but it kind of grew a life of its own…thanks so much for reading, leave a review, and look forward to the completion of Sesshomaru's torture! xD


	12. Chapter 12

Many thanks to: **Hattaru, SaffireRebel, FireCrackingShrimpEater, Sabu-chan, Fluffy-luvr, Katherine, jocyzl, Devilgirl4, write more soon, Miss. Undo, shintochick, LilyLilah, LoveInTheBattleField, Deathstarling556, lakeya2700, AkaNeko-Sesshy, kouga's older woman, darksilvercloud, PrincessMiele, and supermangageek23** for your awesome reviews! You guys are the best!

* * *

"Sango, stop face-palming your desk." The class president spoke disapprovingly.

"No."

"I'm coming back in!" Kagome called, sliding the door open.

Sango lifted her forehead from the desk in front of her, cringing at the unfamiliar feel of fabric swishing against her legs as she turned towards her best friend. "About damn time." She spoke crossly, glaring venomously at one male who attempted to violate her personal space. Kagome's presence kept most of the males at bay, but the moment she had stepped out they had immediately switched targets to the other girls in the room, subjecting them to lecherous grins and juvenile cat-calling (and Sango had a pretty _high _tolerance for perverts – she was dating the biggest one of them all, after all).

The demon-slayer cursed the class president's foresight of keeping her away from all potentially harmful objects in the room, instead demanding that she stay at the make-shift register they had set up in the back of the classroom.

It's okay.

Sango could improvise.

She kept a weapon on her at all times, and that weapon was called her _fist_.

"How long does it take to fix your goddamn-" Sango started crossly before she noticed the man standing next to Kagome, the shock of seeing him leaving her incapable of finishing her question.

It was no big deal really.

Kagome was only brazenly latched onto the most dangerous youkai in the school.

Yup.

Definitely wasn't a fucking big deal.

Even worse, Kagome's face was shining with pure contentment as she forcefully dragged the intimidating man forward like a small child that had been misbehaving, despite Sesshomaru's continuous attempts to shake her off. She was apparently invulnerable to the suffocating cloud of murderous intent radiating from the scowling youkai who was clearly making plans to murder them all later.

Great.

Now they were all going to die.

"Sorry Sango!" Kagome waved cheerfully. "I picked something up on my way back!"

The pony-tail sporting girl buried her head into her arms.

_She knew it had been suspicious when Kagome had suddenly thrown everything down and ran out the door, calling "I'm going to go find a way out of this – I mean, fix my hair."_

"You are the single most insufferable female I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Sesshomaru snapped, glaring down at the girl.

"Yes, yes." Kagome replied amiably, tugging on the scowling youkai's arm as she led him through the class room. She seated him at a table at the very front, in clear view of all of the room's occupants, and took a step back looking like a cat that had finally caught its prey.

_Nope. You've got no chance, buddy._ Sango thought as Sesshomaru moved as if to break away, only to have his escape blocked by a smiling Kagome. _Trust me, I've been trying to win against her for __**years**__._

Once the raven-haired girl put her mind to something, there was no escape. You could only close your eyes and pray you could get out alive from whatever madness she sucked you into.

Still, her plan was effective. The result of Sesshomaru's presence was immediate; the guys who had previously been crowding gulped loudly, their faces growing pale upon seeing the object of their desire paying such special attention to her new (terrifying) costumer. They maintained a minimum of a few feet between themselves and the ticking time bomb counting down in front of them, and a few became entirely too engrossed in their menus that they had entirely disregarded earlier.

Only one poor soul had the bravery to speak up. "What the fuck is this!?" he demanded angrily. "I can't enjoy the view if that guy's here!"

This guy had obviously somehow managed to cheat natural selection because his level of self-preservation was plummeting into the far negatives.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, and the male flinched as he became the target of a frosty glare that could bring about a whole new Ice Age.

"I can make arrangements so that you never see again, if that's what you would like." The silver-haired youkai threatened evenly.

The other male floundered, already realizing his grievous mistake. "S-sorry Sesshomaru-san." He stuttered, trying to salvage the situation he had thoughtlessly dug himself into. "I-I'll just leave."

"That would be wise."

The male scrambled away, his friends trailing closely behind him.

"Three down!" Kagome sighed happily, suddenly appearing by Sango's side.

"You're evil." Sango told her, to which Kagome shrugged in reply.

"Maybe."

_No. It's a fact._ Sango thought, though she refrained from saying it out loud. She watched warily as Kagome returned to Sesshomaru, who's face was turning a rather lovely shade of green as he sat rigidly in his chair.

In all her years, Sango never would have believed that she'd ever feel sympathy for the stoic youkai.

Kagome poked Sesshomaru's shoulder (which earned her a low growl) and shot him a dazzling smile. "Your drink's on me today, master!"

Sesshomaru looked as if he wanted to hurl from disgust.

"Do not call me that."

Kagome pouted. "But since you're helping me out, I want to give you nothing but the best service, master!"

"One more time and there will be blood." Sesshomaru warned harshly, while wistful sighs sounded behind him. Kagome had adamantly refused to address any of the other males by that title, despite endless pleas for her to do so. With one more murderous glare the males turned back around, careful to mind their own business in favor of keeping their faces intact.

"Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"…Where is my mentally challenged half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around.

Kagome's face fell and Sango wanted to sigh. Inuyasha's absence was a sore subject – the asshole had had the nerve to leave Kagome to fend for herself after making so many promises to take care of her.

"He had other things to do." Kagome made a face.

Sesshomaru's brow rose, and was that…_concern_ flickering in his eyes?

Was it possible that Sesshomaru was expressing concern over somebody else's well-being?

_See Inuyasha, your brother loves you after all_.

* * *

Sesshomaru absolutely hated his foolish half-brother.

If he could, he would have wrangled the irresponsible brat's neck the moment had had cursed the world with his birth.

Inuyasha was so useless that the moment Izayoi popped him out she should have been fined for littering.

Though he really couldn't care less about the idiotic girl's wellbeing, it was still shameful that his brother was absent despite his promise the night earlier to look out for her. This shame was accompanied by the realization that in the end, it was _all_ Inuyasha's fault that he was in his current predicament…

…and for that, the half-breed was going to pay.

The ability to blame all of his grievances on Inuyasha had a positive effect on Sesshomaru.

_All he had to do was kill him, after all._

"Well since you're here, how about that drink?" Kagome quipped.

_What am I supposed to drink?_

_The giant middle finger you're giving me?_

"You do realize you've made me skip class?" he asked testily.

The raven-haired girl beamed brightly. "I already gave your teacher a call. She said to keep you _as long_ as we want!" she chirped.

Sesshomaru snarled inwardly.

_Betrayed_.

His already non-existent patience was stretching painfully thin, and the constant assault of Kagome's ridiculous outfit was quickly taking its toll. Sesshomaru was pretty sure he had never endured a trial of this caliber in his entire life.

"Let me get this straight." He snapped. "You are trapping me here so that the trash behind me does not bother you in your ridiculous outfit?"

Kagome hummed her affirmation.

"…Then I should have done this from the start."

Sesshomaru stood and turned to face the rest of the class.

"Get out." He commanded, his voice full of authority and promises of torture for any soul that refused to obey his order. "_Now_." He added, interrupting many of the protests which threatened to leave their lips.

A hand tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Get them to pay first." Kagome whispered.

"Leave whatever is in your wallets." The inu-youkai snarled. "If any of you are still here by the time I meet your eye, I will personally offer my condolences at each and every one of your graves _after I'm done burying you in them._"

The effect was immediate. Tables were overturned as the males tripped over each other on their way out of the room, a shower of coins and dollar bills trailing after them as they fled. Sesshomaru's gaze locked onto one specific male who had quickly lifted his phone in Kagome's direction as he was running, and a feral grin spread across the youkai's face as he moved in front of his unsuspecting victim.

As he expected, this was the friend that his own classmates had mentioned earlier, and there was a surprisingly good picture of the raven-haired girl on his phone despite its rushed origins.

_This might make me feel better._

"Hey!" the male protested, his face paling as Sesshomaru wordlessly tossed the phone at Kagome before exiting the room.

Golden eyes closed as the inu-youkai strolled down the hallway, ignoring the horrified gasps of those around him as the poor male crashed through the door to Kagome's classroom, a giant heel-shaped indent in the middle of his forehead. His cellphone followed closely after, now in two separate pieces.

"My phone…" the male sniffed.

_Class 3-A's 'Maid Café' casualty report: 24 traumatized students, 1 extremely pissed inu-youkai, 1 soon-to-be-dead hanyou, and 1 cellphone._

* * *

AlexandriteSky: Inuyasha's screwed…And notice the line breaks? ;D (unreasonably proud of self for using something that takes one click and looks much better than a bunch of X's...) Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

AlexandriteSky: Ughhhh I'm really sorry about this lame, super short chapter guys. I had full intentions of posting a normal length one like usual, but my stomach is SERIOUSLY killing me, and I've got a plane to catch tomorrow so I wasn't going to able to update for at least two days. I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging and wondering if I'd disappeared again, so I thought this would be better than nothing. Also even more bad news - I'll be going to live with my grandparents for a week, and they happen to be too ancient for this thing called the internet . I'm planning on having another update up before then, and I promise it'll be twice as long to compensate for this one!

AlexandriteSky: But seriously. Please. Somebody kill the gremlins who have apparently initiated a civil war in my stomach before a 14 hour plane ride.

Many thanks to: **OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Azumigurl, Deathstarling556, TachiMakoto, The KumiKo, write more soon, Miss. Undo, Anerali, LoveInTheBattleField, kagome midnight fox, LilyLilah, Katherine, Diamondheart07, lakeya2700, Abc, supermangageek23, kouga's older woman, Devilgirl4, PinkSlytherin, justlost, Sabu-chan, Mimiru, shintochick, Kagome's Blossom, Fluffy-luvr, Slytherin's Pimp, darksilvercloud, and Azera-V** for your awesome reviews! They are the last line of defense I have against the gremlins in my stomach (along with pills and a toilet xP)

* * *

_Parents gone?_

_Check._

_All escape routes mapped and blocked?_

_Check._

_Okay._

_It was time to kill Inuyasha._

"Um…S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stuttered nervously, backing up until he hit the wall as his brother slowly sauntered towards him. "L-Let's just calm down for a sec and talk about this like rational adults, 'kay?."

"Your intelligence plummets further by the day, foolish half-breed. I'm pretty sure it is so low by now that it has entirely fallen of the face of this planet and is orbiting the Sun. Or have you really forgotten that we're still in high school?"

"…Rational _teens_?" Inuyasha attempted.

"No."

_Fuck._

Inuyasha was pretty sure he was the only one to have ever seen a genuinely happy expression on Sesshomaru's face…

…because it always appeared when the inu-youkai was planning to inflict catastrophic, irreparable damage upon him.

He really needed to get the hospital on speed dial. Inuyasha made the mistake of glancing at his brother's face one more time and gulped loudly at what he saw there.

Screw happy; Sesshomaru was looking positively _euphoric_ as his hands wrapped around Inuyasha's throat.

Now he knew the reason behind Kagome's vague text from earlier, which had contained nothing but a single sentence:

'I hear Canada's nice to visit around this time'.

_Damn it Kags, next time can you try to a bit more specific __**when you're warning me that my life's in mortal danger**__?_ Inuyasha mourned (A few blocks away the girl in question sneezed and distantly wondered if the dark yet satisfying deed was over with yet).

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome were completely on the same wavelength in this matter.

_Inuyasha must pay._

"You have three seconds to explain yourself before my nail pierces your jugular." Sesshomaru hissed, his grip on the hanyou's neck tightening. Inuyasha continued to struggle fruitlessly, his usual power completely overshadowed by his brother's terrifying one.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, flailing uselessly. "At least grant me the mercy of some backstory before you start trying to murder me, jesus!"

Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red as they stared into his own, and Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized the extent of just _how_ pissed off his brother actually was.

"Maid café." The older youkai spoke curtly. "That crazy bitch dragged me in because _you weren't there_."

These words were all Inuyasha needed to hear before his face grew pale and his strength fled him.

…_Oh shit._

_Thaaat's not good._

The silver-haired hanyou now understood the predicament he was in with perfect clarity, along with the reason for his brother's unwavering wrath and Kagome's pathetic, half-hearted warning.

Even worse, acid was beginning to drip from the tips of Sesshomaru's nails onto the floor – Inutaisho and Izayoi were going to have an absolute field day when they got home.

"Now explain yourself." Sesshomaru demanded again harshly, the caustic poison beginning to inch dangerously near Inuyasha's skin.

"OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!" The silver-haired hanyou yelled at last, throwing up his arms in surrender against his older brother's overwhelming strength. Sesshomaru released him reluctantly, though narrowed golden eyes clearly warned the hanyou not to make any attempts to escape.

"I was on a date." The half-breed stated sourly after taking a few moments to collect himself and dust off his clothes. "…A date with Kagome's cousin." He added in a softer voice.

* * *

Oh

Fuck

No.

Was the foolish half-breed about to…?

"You see…" Inuyasha began, his eyes growing shiny. "It all began the first time I saw her a month ago. She was standing there, her hair blowing in the wind, and a single tear slid down her cheek…"

No.

Nonononono.

Sesshomaru was NOT discussing Inuyasha's love life with him.

"I knew right there and then that I needed to find out who she was…" Inuyaha's eyes fluttered close as he reminisced. "Things went smoothly until I found out that she doesn't live in this city, and was only here to visit her cousin – but that cousin turned out to be Kagome! Since then Kag's been helping us out, and she arranged it so that Kikyo would come down during our cultural festival, but I didn't expect Kikyo to ask to go to a place where we could be alone…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and was startled to see that Sesshomaru had disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind.

"…Eh?"

"…..Ehhhhhh?"

The hanyou stomped one foot angrily. "SESSHOMARU GET BACK HERE YOU ASS, I WAS TELLING A GODDAMN STORY!"

When only silence met his yell of indignation, Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

…_Did Sesshomaru just…_

…

…_run away?_

* * *

Sesshomaru does _not_ run away from things.

He simply removes himself from undesirable situations, such as family events and generally anything to do with the half-breed, at a brisk yet reasonable pace.

Well, if you dared to argue otherwise, he'd probably cut off your head, so it would be wise to say he simply chose to _retreat_.

Retreating at a brisk yet reasonable pace.

* * *

AlexandriteSky: Again, sorry about the short chapter - I'll try to have the next one up soon! Please review like always, you guys are the best!


	14. Chapter 14

AlexandriteSky: Got a plane to catch in 30 minutes, so no time to thank all of my amazing reviewers by name like usual! As a reminder, I will not be updating until at least June 8th! I didn't have time to edit this chapter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"Inu-kun? You're still alive?" Kagome greeted with an innocent smile. A weekend had passed since the maid café incident, and Class 3-A now resumed its normal routine.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Inuyasha sniffed. "You don't gotta look so disappointed, Kags."

"But I _am _disappointed." The raven-haired girl frowned. "I thought Sesshomaru would have at _least_ broken an arm or two."

The silver-haired hanyou sweat-dropped upon seeing that Kagome was completely and utterly serious. It seemed as though the raven-haired girl still held a grudge against him after ditching her during the cultural festival, and he could practically see the mine-field that was laid out before him.

"Well looky here. The asshole finally decides to show his face." Sango joined in crankily as she walked to her seat, her bag unapologetically smacking into him as she passed by. "Do you have _any_ idea the amount of sexual harassment Kagome and I had to put up with just because _your_ sorry ass up and disappeared?"

_Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned._

Fuck.

This was _not _the time to be thinking poetry.

Hadn't he slept through that shit anyways?

"Kikyo told me you took her on a boat ride?" Kagome asked, her eyes arching upwards though they held no good humor. "I didn't know you were so _romantic_, Inu-kun. You always pretend to be so bad and scary, but who knew under all of that you were actually a big soft-mph!"

Her last muffled were muffled by Inuyasha's hand after he leapt forward to stop the mischievous girl from causing any more damage to his reputation. Sure, he wasn't as widely feared as his psychotic older brother, but really, who could measure up to a guy who had no problems attacking indiscriminately if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

He remembered one particular incident, when they had been mere pups, in which Izayoi had baked them a tray of cookies. Sesshomaru had glared at them with all the hate his tiny little body could muster, clearly offended by the raisins she had put in.

"_Foolish woman, these cookies do not please me." _He had snarled before flipping over the entire table.

…Of course, that had ended pretty poorly for Sesshomaru when Izayoi had slapped a purification seal on his face, but that was beside the point.

Anyways, he still had two fuming girls to pacify.

What was it that Inutaisho had once told him after an argument with Izayoi…?

…Oh yeah.

"_Inuyasha, my son…if nothing else works…"_

"…_Try begging."_

"Sorry!" Inuyasha clasped his hands together with his eyes squeezed shut, his sudden outburst causing both Sango and Kagome to jump. "It won't happen again, I promise! I got a little carried away after finally seeing Kikyo again and wasn't thinking straight!"

He cracked open on eye to see Sango and Kagome glance at each other warily.

"It's fine, I guess." Kagome clicked her tongue. "I wouldn't have asked in the first place if I had known what an irresponsible jerk you are."

"Feh. Bitch."

"…What was that?"

"I said you were a bit – OWWWW!"

* * *

Ever since that annoying hairband had come flying out of nowhere, Sesshomaru's life had taken a steep nosedive for the worse. Each and every time he thought that things could not possibly get any worse, life flipped him a giant bird as if to purposely prove him wrong.

In this case, that middle finger came in the form a small young child.

…How did Sesshomaru get himself into these kinds of situations again?

He glared down at the tiny girl latched onto his legs, her face scrunched up in determination as she refused to let go. She looked to be a girl no older than six, and her hair had one pony tail sticking out from on top of it that very closely resembled a member of the vegetable race.

Of course, even a man of his horrible temperament would never dream of kicking a girl who only came up to his knees, but Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to pick her off like food between his teeth as he determinedly trudged forward, the girl riding up and down with the movements of his steps.

It had started off like any normal day. Sesshomaru had gone to school, traumatized a few more students while carefully avoiding a certain raven-haired female and then headed off for home, only to pass by a small young girl crying by herself in the park. By some freak accident, the girl happened to look up just as he happened to stride by, and for a moment her eyes gazed into his.

Sesshomaru, of course, did what any normal, respectable man would do after seeing a child abandoned on her own – he immediately feigned ignorance and quickened his pace.

"Mister!"

…_Seriously?_

…_Of all the people that have indubitably walked by, she chose __**him**__ to call out to? _

"Mister, please wait!"

The girl had chased after him calling miserably at the top of her lungs, and when Sesshomaru had turned around to fend her off with one of his infamous glares, she had taken the opportunity to latch onto him like a starving leech that had found its victim at long last.

_What, now even __**children**__ weren't scared of him anymore?_

"I was playin' hide and seek at daycare and now 'm lost." She sobbed. "'m scared!"

For the second time in his life, Sesshomaru once again found himself trapped within a female's unforgiving grasp as the young girl stubbornly held onto him. Her wide eyes were full of tears as she stared up at him, but Sesshomaru was determined not to give in to yet another female's pleas.

_If I couldn't win against __**that **__one, I'll at least ensure victory over this child._

A small, yet necessary victory for his bruised pride.

Thus, Sesshomaru ignored the small leech and continued walking, sure that the child would eventually loosen her grip once she realized he was pointedly ignoring her existence. To his horror, the girl stopped crying, yet she made no indications of letting go.

"I'm Rin!" she said at last with gaped-tooth smile.

"…don't care."

"That's a weird name." The small child frowned.

"It's not my name." Sesshomaru snarled.

The little girl stared up at him, unperturbed. "Then why'd ya say it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because. I. Don't. Care."

"…but 'm lost." The girl repeated before the seal on water works was once again removed. The heavy scent of tears filled the air as she continued clinging on to Sesshomaru's leg for dear life.

A vein throbbed in Sesshomaru's forehead as he faced the only foe he had ever faced in which success was not already assured. His pride had already taken a vicious beating with his last encounter with the scantily clad female and her foul schemes; he wasn't so sure he could refrain from initiating a spontaneous killing spree should he fail again.

Yet, despite all that…

…_what exactly in fuck's name was he supposed to do here?_

Sesshomaru decided that the best decision would to simply continue on his way home and allow his parents to deal with the new tumor growing out of his leg. That way, the inu-youkai received the satisfaction of not having to go out of his way, and he wouldn't have to deal with the severe punishment he would surely receive should his parents find out about him leaving a small child by herself in the middle of the road (no matter _how _tempting it seemed). He received many quizzical looks as he marched forward, but each observer wisely chose to return to their own business after being treated with a deadly snarl.

_What, never seen a man walk around with a six-year old girl wrapped around his leg before?_

It was too late to tell her to walk by herself like every other human being with a healthy pair of legs; at this point, she would only slow him down, and Sesshomaru did not want to have his walk homed ruined any more than it already had.

Just when he was finally beginning to come to terms with his predicament, the little girl released him without warning and beamed widely.

"Mister, you were bringing Rin back after all!" she gushed with a girly squeal that made his ears want to bleed.

With a start, Sesshomaru realized that they were now standing in front of the daycare that he had never noticed was two blocks away from his house, and sweat formed above his brow as he realized its implications.

_Oh no…_

_Now the stupid child will think…_

"Thank you so much!" Rin cheered. "You look scary, but you're super nice after all!"

Before Sesshomaru could correct her mistake, a few figures came running out to meet them.

"_Rin!_"

A young boy around the same age jumped onto the girl with fervor, hugging her tightly with all the strength of a six-year old boy. Observing the hugging kids for a moment (no it was _not _fucking cute) Sesshomaru's nose twitched as it caught a familiar scent.

A scent that made him regret ever deciding to bring the girl with him in the first place.

"Rin! You're back!" Kagome exclaimed, relief evident in her voice as she rushed forward. "We were so worried after you disappeared! Where did you go!?"

As if sensing Sesshomaru's extreme desire to disappear, Rin latched onto his sleeve and forced him forward.

"Mister brought Rin back!" she declared. "He's really really nice!"

Kagome's eyes mirrored his own surprise as they met his, and for a moment the raven-haired girl's lips parted as if to ask a question. Moments later her countenance slid into one of contemplation, and then acceptance.

"Well that was nice of him. Make sure to thank him properly, Rin." The raven-haired girl said at last with a small yet approving smile.

_Gah. What president did he assassinate in his past life time to now be receiving approval from the bane of his existence?_

"Save your praise. It was a mere coincidence." Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Riiight." Kagome's grin grew wider. Before Sesshomaru could protest further, the raven-haired girl swooped both kids into her arms and giggled. "Well anyways, thank you for bringing my little brother's girlfriend back to him! He was quite distressed."

"Was not!" the little boy denied, both of their faces flushing bright red. "…AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He looked aghast as Rin seemed to deflate at his words. "N-not that y-you're not really cu…_sis_!" he glared at his older sister, blaming her for his dilemma while pushing out of her arms.

"I'm just teasing, you two." Kagome laughed, putting them down and ruffling his hair. "Now that Rin's back, why don't we walk her to her house? Get your stuff, you two."

"'kay!" both kids chorused before running back into the daycare.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood for a moment, both of them avoiding each other's gaze as the raven-haired girl carelessly kicked at a small stone in front of her.

"…Thank you." She said at last.

"As I said, it was a coinci-"

"…I mean for the other day." Kagome cut him off, picking at her skirt self-consciously. "You really helped me out. I knew I shouldn't have relied on that jerk brother of yours."

Sesshomaru's brow rose.

_The foolish woman was choosing __**now**__ to show some reserve?_

_It was much, much too late to be showing some repentance. _

Still, the inu-youkai could not deny the small prick of pleasure of knowing that the female in front of him felt some level of gratitude towards him instead of the obvious disdain she now possessed for the rest of her male schoolmates.

Normally, he relished in the feeling of being hated by everybody, but being the only one _not_ hated by somebody who hated everyone (male, of course), was…

…not displeasing.

Especially because it was clear now that her opinion of his foolish brother had slipped beneath his.

Sesshomaru refused to be inferior to the half-breed in any way.

"By the way." The raven-haired tugged on his sleeve with a pretty smile. "The school board calculated the profits for each exhibit, and our class came in first place!"

She frowned seconds afterwards. "But I guess some people were complaining about being unfairly charged…I'm not sure why…"

"Hn."

_Not my problem if students are stupid enough to their life savings in their wallets._

"We're ready!" her little brother called upon returning.

"Ready!" Rin echoed, shouldering her tiny Totoro backpack.

Kagome shot him another dazzling smile before wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Okay guys, let's head home."

She cast a look back at him.

"Say bye to Sesshomaru, guys!"

"Bye-bye, mister!" Rin waved enthusiastically. "Thank you for saving Rin today!"

Sesshomaru watched them leave, not as irritated as he originally thought he'd be after such a tiring encounter.

* * *

"Inuyasha, sweetie? What happened to your finger?"

"…a friend of mine broke it."

Izayoi's brow rose before she calmly returned to washing vegetables for dinner.

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it. Make sure to apologize properly next time, alright?"

"…Feh."

* * *

AlexandriteSky: As you have all noticed, I have made Souta the same age as Rin in this story for my own purposes! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

AlexandriteSky: I'm sorry about the delay guys! Life got the better of me. I hope you still enjoy this next chapter!

Many thanks to: **The KumiKo, Seraphina Dragon, Azumigirl, dark-wolf-howl, Miyumi Sakura, InuyashaSesshomaru, Deathstarling556, Aryenne, Demonic Host, wiiTneSs, OrhimeKurosakiInoue, Princess Miele, Animefanatic1988, Hattaru, Miss. Undo, creamberriess, Katherine, write more soon, Guest, Shintochick, kouga's older woman, LoveInTheBattleField, Devilgirl4, LeafeKnight7, and supermangageek23 **for your fantastic reviews!

* * *

Kagome hummed cheerfully as she made her way down the hallway, a playful spring apparent in her steps that caused the back of her skirt to brush against the back of her legs teasingly. She was on her way to see her favorite touch-me-and-I-will-rip-you-a-new-asshole youkai, whose poisonous glares never seemed to fail to make the sun shine a little bit brighter.

Despite the heinous crime Sesshomaru had committed to Buyo, the raven-haired girl found that the inu-youkai had somehow found lodging in a special place in her heart. There was not a single person she enjoyed irritating more, and though she had the proficiency of a half-blind dog in some subjects (math was _particularly _evil), Kagome found that she had a knack for pushing all the wrong buttons of their frumpy school terror.

The raven-haired girl patted her skirt pocket with a secretive smile, fingers feeling around the edges of the four by six card tucked snugly inside.

She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Would it be met with overbearing disgust or holier-than-thou contempt?

The possibilities were endless.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome looked up to see three girls standing in front of her, the taller female in the front motioning for her friends to spread out so that the span of the hallway was blocked. Blinking, the raven-haired girl slowed her steps before coming to a complete stop in front of the one who had spoken earlier.

"Hi there." She beamed.

_Maybe they just want to be friends?_

"I'm going to warn you only once." The girl seethed, shoving her backwards with a sharp jab of her finger. "Leave. Sesshomaru-sama. Alone."

…_No._

_No they definitely did __**not **__want to be friends._

"Sesshomaru-sama's a magnificent being who should not be sullied by the filth of one like yourself." The girl sniffed. "He's strong, handsome, and proud – the very epitome of perfection. Why should he have to lower himself to entertain the whims of somebody so far beneath him?"

"You can't really say that he lowers himself – more like I forcibly drag him down." Kagome chuckled, only to sweat drop as the murderous aura of the three girls grew so large that it swamped the entire hallway, accompanied by a chorus of disbelieving shrieks.

_In hindsight, she could have probably worded that a bit better._

"You bitch!"

"So you admit it!"

The third girl simply stared at her own reflection from a small pocket mirror she held in her hands.

Kagome sighed, brushing one lock of hair behind her ear as she gazed at the fuming fan girls in front of her. Despite his tyrannous personality, Sesshomaru was actually quite popular amongst the female population; overtime he had developed a devoted group who admired him from far, _far_ away. They took pride in chasing away any hopefuls that dared to brave Sesshomaru's merciless wrath, though the number of girls with enough courage to approach him was already few and far between.

It was utterly illogical and completely unnecessary.

Like fuzzy toilet seat covers.

What were those used for, anyways? It was like carpet for your toilet, except you put your ass on it instead of your feet.

The leader of the group gave a loud huff, crimson eyes narrowing.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson." She threatened, dramatically pulling out a fan from her shirt (she apparently made a habit of walking around with it in between her breasts). A gust of wind mixed with youki blasted through the hallway, sending Kagome's hair flying backwards along with the ruffles of her skirt.

_Boob wind._

Awesome.

"No thanks." Kagome replied easily with a polite smile, straining against the force of the wind. "I'll probably just fail it anyways. Why don't you girls just let me off for now, since it's a break period?"

The girl's face contorted into an ugly scowl, and Kagome flinched as her youki flared with a burst of power, causing posters to rip off the surroundings walls and fly away.

"Kagura." One of her friends whispered anxiously. "Maybe we should wait until we're not in school anymore."

"Shut up, Ayane." The first girl snapped.

Kagome grimaced as the windows began to tremble under the force of Kagura's ire. She did _not_ want to know what the consequences were for being involved in the destruction of school property– it was said that the school did not take such offenses lightly, due to attempts to keep its youkai students under control.

"I'm going to make this idiot regret she ever laid eyes on Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura hissed, snapping open her fan again. Her two friends fell behind her nervously (why was that one girl STILL looking at herself in the mirror?), looking as though they were prepared to bail at any time.

_Whoah now._

_Time for some bitch management._

"Kagura was it?" Kagome asked innocently.

"What of it?" the other girl snapped.

"Ah this might be a weird time to say this…" the raven-haired girl spoke. "But I have _always_ thought that you look absolutely _perfect_ with Sesshomaru. There's simply no possible way somebody like me could even compare!"

Within moments Kagura had her hands clasped tightly in her own, stars shining brightly within tearing eyes.

"Really?"

"Definitely." Kagome affirmed. "Your eyes match so well with his…"

She stopped, struggling to make some sort of analogy while Kagura waited expectantly.

"…eye shadow."

_Shit. Should have chewed on that a bit longer before spitting it out._

"WHAT!?" Kagura shrieked. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA DOES **NOT** WEAR EYESHADOW – THE RED ABOVE HIS EYES IS SIMPLY PROOF OF HIS HONORABLE LINEAGE-"

"Did I say eye shadow? I meant stripes." Kagome amended. In an instant her hands were back in Kagura's, who smiled at her obviously appeased.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Sesshomaru's perfectly shaped brow rose as Kagome stomped into his classroom, oblivious as always to the stares of others as she marched up to his desk. Even without words being exchanged, the inu-youkai could sense the woman's deep and unforgiving wrath; her normally cheerful face had darkened into a ferocious scowl that could give his a run for its money.

What could have possibly pissed her off to this extent?

And why had somebody else managed to achieve it before him?

Simply unforgivable.

Despite his annoyance at not being the source of her irritation, Sesshomaru remained silent while she glowered down at him – it would be a travesty to have his curiosity mistaken for concern by his peers.

"This is for you." She said shortly, pulling out a hideous card from her pocket and slamming it down on his desk. Sesshomaru drew back as cardstock collided with wood in a cloud of horrendous glitter, and the entire class recoiled in fear as his hand reached toward the vile object, venom dripping from his nails.

The thing was to be destroyed completely and _permanently_.

Kagome slapped his hand away impatiently. "Stop that."

"Woman. You try my patience." Sesshomaru growled angrily, nose scrunching at the offensive sparkles that now littered his desk.

"Rin asked me to give it to you." The raven-haired girl frowned. "It's an invitation to her birthday party next week. She made it herself."

Sesshomaru froze.

"No." he snapped.

"Yes." Kagome answered sweetly.

"I refuse."

The raven-haired girl eyed him for a moment before redirecting her gaze to her nails. "Well that's a shame…" she hummed.

Sesshomaru cringed.

He knew that tone.

The witch was up to something.

"Rin will be crushed." Kagome sighed, picking at invisible dirt on her pinky. "You know, her mom died right after she was born."

"..."

"Her dad works overseas." She continued. "I hear he comes home once every three months to check on her. She basically lives all alone in a big, empty house. Can you imagine? A tiny little girl, already living on her own! And all she wants is for the man who saved her to go to her birthday party…"

"…"

"And that's why you're going." Kagome finished briskly.

"You cannot actually expect me to-" Sesshomaru began, only to be cut off by fierce sapphire eyes.

"You're. Going."

Before Sesshomaru could utter another word she swung around on her heels, clearly intent on heading back to her own classroom. As if struck by another thought, the raven-haired girl glanced back at him with an angry glare.

"Also, your stripes are stupid."

Kagome stomped away, leaving the inu-youkai in a mess of emotions as his inner self struggled between killing her and demanding the reason behind her hatred for the magnificent proof of his honorable lineage.

* * *

AlexandriteSky: Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review! I love you all!


End file.
